


Tummy Time

by notastranger



Series: The Adventures of Charlie and Scientist [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/pseuds/notastranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets a stomach rub and learns a little bit about Scientist in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Time

It’s Friday night, and Charlie’s stomach hurts.

Friday night is pizza and movie night. Scientist chooses the movie – a murder mystery – and is super into it, but Charlie loses interest after deciding that the weird math guy is probably the killer. Bored, he eats slice after slice of pizza until he is completely stuffed, Scientist none the wiser.

He doesn’t _mean_ to overeat; he just forgets sometimes that they have a working fridge and can save the extra pizza as leftovers. And also it’s good pizza, not the cheap stuff he usually gets with Mac. But even quality pizza can cause indigestion, and Charlie groans when the painful bloating becomes too much.

“Are you all right?” Scientist asks, looking away from the screen in concern.

Charlie slumps against the couch cushions, defeated. “My stomach hurts.”

Scientist’s gaze drops to the empty pizza box. “Well, no wonder,” he says with a touch of disapproval. “You ate nearly the entire thing.”

“I was hungry,” Charlie whimpers. He curls in on himself, his whines punctuated by a loud and unhappy stomach gurgle, and Scientist pulls him into a gentle hug.

“Poor thing,” Scientist murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Here, lie down, let your stomach rest.”

Charlie complies, stretching out on the couch. Scientist gently maneuvers Charlie’s head into his lap and threads his fingers through Charlie’s hair, massaging small circles into his scalp while he continues to watch the movie. It feels nice, but it doesn’t make Charlie’s stomach feel any better. He shifts from side to side and groans, and eventually Scientist turns off the TV because he is too much of a distraction.

That makes Charlie feel even worse. “Sorry I’m ruining movie night,” he mutters.

“Shush. You’ve done no such thing.” Scientist brushes back Charlie’s unruly bangs. It makes him wish Scientist’s hands were somewhere else. “Would you like an antacid? Some chamomile tea?”

Charlie looks up at Scientist with woeful eyes. “Can you rub my tummy instead?”

“Oh...” Scientist smiles, but he looks nervous, too, so Charlie whines in an effort to seem more pathetic. It works; Scientist laughs and carefully slides out from under Charlie, replacing his lap with a pillow. “Let me know if it hurts,” he says, kneeling next to the couch.

Charlie hikes up his t-shirt in anticipation and Scientist makes a soft noise in the back of his throat before finally laying hands on Charlie’s exposed middle. He presses his palms firmly into Charlie’s swollen stomach and slides them around in a slowly expanding circle.

The relief is immediate and intense; Charlie moans appreciatively and relaxes into the couch cushions. Scientist’s hands always feel good on him, but especially now as they press against him with a gentle firmness, rubbing away the worst of the pain.

Scientist smiles down at him, cheeks tinged pink. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Charlie sighs. “Thanks, man.”

Scientist’s hands brush against Charlie’s too-tight waistband. “Would you like me to undo this?” he asks, fretting over the way the unforgiving denim presses into his flesh.

Charlie nods hurriedly, thinking of nothing except sweet release as Scientist undoes his fly. His stomach pops out that much more and Scientist rubs the red indents left by the fabric as if that will make them disappear.

“Sweet boy,” he whispers, ghosting his fingers along the newly revealed skin before resuming the massage.

Something about Scientist’s expression makes Charlie want to pull him close and face cuddle, but he still feels overfull and kind of gross. He pats his boyfriend’s hands and sits up uncomfortably. “I’m gonna go to bed. Maybe I’ll feel better in the morning.”

Scientist looks up at the clock – it’s still pretty early, even for nerds. “Do you want me to join you?”

“Nah.” Charlie grins and presses a kiss to Scientist’s cheek. “Finish your movie first.”

“All right. Feel better, darling.”

~*~

Charlie wakes up in the middle of the night with Scientist cuddled against him. The other man’s cock is hard as a rock and Charlie is not surprised.

“Doc,” he whispers, nudging the other man awake.

Scientist yawns and blinks blearily before blushing and scooting away from Charlie. “Sorry. I’ll just, ah… should I take care of myself somewhere else? How are you feeling?”

Charlie considers, poking his stomach experimentally. He feels better – back to normal, actually. “I’m fine, dude. You can jack off here.”

“If you’re sure,” Scientist says, uncertain.

Charlie nods, propping himself up on an elbow, and watches as Scientist takes off his pajamas and grabs a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. “Rubbing my belly really turned you on, huh?” he asks, impressed by his bedmate’s boner.

Scientist squeezes the bottle too hard and gets lube on the sheets. “I— it—“ he stutters, frantically wiping up the excess.

“It’s cool, Doc.” Charlie pulls off his t-shirt and pats his stomach enticingly. “You want to rub it again?”

“Oh, yes,” Scientist breathes, exhaling hard, forgetting the mess. He places a hand, still slippery with lube, onto Charlie’s belly and rubs tenderly.

Charlie lies back down and sighs contentedly. Scientist’s touch feels even better now that his stomach isn’t hurting. He’s only a little self-conscious when Scientist strokes his soft sides. “Why do you like it?”

Scientist affectionately pets the line of hair trailing below Charlie’s navel as he considers the question. “It’s part of you, first and foremost. And it’s soft… and warm.” He smiles shyly. “It reminds me of our cuddling.”

“And that turns you on?”

Scientist leans in and kisses Charlie on the mouth. “ _You_ turn me on.”

Satisfied with Scientist’s explanation, Charlie returns the kiss. They face cuddle while Scientist’s hand wanders over Charlie’s middle as if mapping out a treasure. His other hand migrates down to his crotch, but the strokes are sloppy and uncoordinated. Charlie wonders if it’s like trying to pat your head and rub your stomach at the same time.

Scientist huffs against Charlie’s cheek, frustrated, and Charlie giggles. He rolls over, pushing Scientist onto his back and straddling him so that his stomach brushes against the tip of Scientist’s cock. “There, problem solved.”

His boyfriend stares up at him, slack-jawed, then breaks into a smile. “Oh Charlie, you sweet thing,” he gasps, wrapping a hand around his cock once more, every stroke smacking his erection into Charlie’s belly. “You sweet— warm— _oh_!” He comes on himself and his lover’s belly, shutting his eyes and whimpering from the sensation.

Charlie leans down and nuzzles Scientist’s face like a proud momma cat, his own erection pressing into the crease of Scientist’s thigh. “Do you want to come, too?” Scientist gasps between shallow breaths as he recovers from his climax.

“Hell yeah.” Charlie wiggles out of his boxers and lies flush atop Scientist, rutting against him. The leftover mixture of come and lube makes everything slick and easy, and it isn’t long before Charlie is gasping into Scientist’s neck, his own release adding to the mess between them.

Scientist holds him close for several minutes, but eventually grows restless. “Let me up, I’ll clean us off.”

Hazy with sleep, Charlie yawns. “Let’s just go back to sleep.”

Scientist squirms beneath him. “We’re all sticky. The sheets are sticky.”

“So we’ll clean them tomorrow.”

“Charlie,” Scientist pleads, but he sounds sleepy too, so Charlie knows he’s already won. He flattens out anyway, like a starfish, until Scientist is good and stuck. “Oh, fine. But you’re going to help me with the laundry.”

Charlie smiles against Scientist’s chest. “Doc?” he says, before drifting off.

“Hmm?”

“You can do that whenever you want. Rub my belly, I mean. I like it.”

Scientist’s breath hitches slightly. He hugs Charlie tight. “Okay.”

Charlie falls back asleep, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for whomever correctly guesses what movie Scientist picked. :)


End file.
